The Mysterious Sohma
by grape-chan
Summary: Rating for Kyo's mouth. No pairing yet, if any. Everyone is invited to lunch at the Sohma's, including Tohru! Ayame is hosting it..no comment. A girl is seen wandering around the home. Who is she? What does she ahve to do with the Sohmas? Slight Mary Sue


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Fruits Basket. Who reads this stuff anyway? Sorry if my spelling is bad but I type bad and I don't have spell check. *curses at Wordpad*  
  
A/N: Hai. I don't own it. I won't put Japanese words in this since some may not know any japanese and don't want to be confused. ^^ Aren't I consideret? ...Don't answer that. On with the fiction. "......Talking....." '....Thinking.....'  
  
  
  
"Tohru!" Shigure sang wistfully down the hall one chilly spring morning. A sweet girl poked her head out of the kitchen from making breakfast. She smiled kindly at Shigure greeting him, "Good morning Shigure! I'm almost done making breakfast if you could call Yuki and Kyo." Shigure follwed the sweet scent of fried eggs to the kitchen and smiled warmly, "Ah yes, do you know where those two are?" Tohru shook her head softly and the navy ribbons in her hair bounced at the movement. "No Shigure, I was hoping you did. I think though, Kyo is outide and maybe Yuki-" she looked over Shigure's shoulder to see a drowzy Yuki slowly decend down the stairs. "Yukii.." Shigure skidded over to him in a sing song voice. Yuki gave him a cold look not wanting Shigure's optimistic attitude this early in the morning. "Our lovely Tohru has finished making her delicious breakfast for us!" Yuki nodded and walked into the kitchen to help Tohru with the breakfast as Shigure wandered off outside.  
  
Shigure peeked his head over th roof seeing the cat sunbatheing on the roof. "Kyoo!" Shigure said in the same voice as he did with Yuki and Tohru, "Breakfast is almost ready!" Kyo silently sat up and looked at him boredly then hopped off he roof landing gracefully on the damp grass which was spread with morning dew. Walking into the house Kyo kicked off his shoes and sat down at the table as Tohru and Yuki places the meal on the table. Shigure took his seat and they all began eating silently.  
  
"Damnit Shigure is you have something to say just spit it out already!" Shigure sighed and took a deep breath looking at Kyo who was sick and tired of getting looks from him. Shigure turned his gaze to Yuki, then Tohru, then to his eggs. "Well I guess there is only one way to say this.." Shigure took a deep breath, "We will be taking a short trip to-" That was all Kyo and yuki needed to hear when they said simply and forcefully, "No." "But-" "No." "Only for this afternoo-" "No." "Momiji, Kagura and Haru will be ther-" "Oh hell no." Shigure sighed, "But we were invited for lunch from Ayameand it's rude to turn down an invitation." "Ayame?" Yuki asked slightly curious. Shigure's face brighted with hope, "Yes your brother Ayam-" "Then no." Shigure faultered then looked to Tohru, who was clueless and blinked back at him. "Tohru-chan! Would you like to come to the main house for lunch with me?" Tohru smiled brightly, "Of course Shigure! It's not every day I get to visit Ayame and the others!" Shigure watches Yuki and Kyo from the corner of his eyes as he smiled thankfully at Tohru. Shigure caught an eye twitch from Kyo. Yuki just looked at Tohru in thought. "Fine." Kyo said in defeat. "I'll go to the stupid lunch." "I will attend too." Shigure smiled victoriously, "Great! I'll call Ayame as soon as we finish eating Miss Tohru's wonderful cooking!" Tohru blushed slightly, "Oh it's not that great. You think to much of me Shigure." then sniled sweetly. Kyo finished his meal quietly muttering a few things here and there. Yuki would compliment Tohru on her cooking once or twice and Kyo would mutter something else.  
  
Keeping to his word, after breakfast Shigure called Ayame telling him the good news. They started chattering away on the phone afterward about who will attend and other little perverted things those guys talk about. Yuki was in his room and Kyo in his, probably studing. Tohru was straightening up the house and dusting here and there.  
  
Around two o'clock or so Hatori pulled up in his car and Kyo, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru climbed in. On the way there was quite peaceful aside from rude remarks from Kyo for Yuki to stop elbwing him in the arm, or Yuki to Kyo saying for him to scoot over and it woudn't be a problem, and so on from there. Tohru tried to calm the cat and mouse down and Shigure tried chatting with Hatori only to gt a "Hm." or "MmHm" in return.  
  
When they arrived at their destination and Tohru exited the car, she was instantly bing pulled by Momiji and Kisa to follow them. Hiro tagged behind next to Kisa and Haru behind them. Tohru laughed excidedly to see her freinds again. Kyo and Yuki follwed them into the Sohma home.  
Inside they saw Ayame who giddily greeted his dear younger brother and showed him the decorations fot the lunch. Kyo slipped out of harms way as Kagura caught site of him. Kyo snuck into the kitchen and sighed rubbing the back of his head ruffling his orange hair. As quiet as he could be he snuck into th large pantry for a quick snack, opening the door ajar it gave a soft creek and Kyo slide his hand through turning on the light and peeking inside to see what was inside. "Kyo." Yuki's voice bellowed colly beind Kyo. Kyo's hand shot out the pantry and he slammed the door shut then shot around glaring at Kyo angrily, "Don't Sneeek Up On Me Like That You Damn Rat!" Yuki glared back, "You shouldn't be sneaking food. If someone catches you-" "Someone amost did when you came in damnit! I was hiding from Kagura! "Screaming will hint her to find you, you know." Kyo growled at the rat and then hearing Kagura call his name, he snuck out the kitchen and into another room.  
  
Kyo sighed again after narrowingly escaping Kagura's grip of doom and into the kitchen again. This time he sat down waiting untill another plan arrised in his head. He sat there quiety for a few minutes when then door opened, the one he had left earlier. He stiffened hoping it wasn't Kagura or anyone who would start yelling at him. He turned his gaze to the corner where the door war opened at heard a small gasp. Turning around to the door quickly to see who it was, he caught sight of a girl's back with brown hair, about Tohru's length sliping through the open door back to where she came from. 'Maybe it's Tohru' Kyo thought, 'No, Tohru wouldn't run away like that. Hm. Suspicious.'  
  
Yuki was on the library looking around boredly for something to read. There was nothing else really better to do. he picked up a dark red book with a navy bind and opened it to see the title. Inside was a slip of paper instead. Curiousity getting the better of him, the picked up the folded peice of paper that was crisp and old. Unfolding it slowly as not to teare, he jumped slightly in surprise when the door opened. Looking behind his shoulder to the door, he saw Tohru peek in and spot him. She smiled and closing the door behind her walked over to him. Yuki smiled back at her and forgetting about the paper, placed it on the tale and walked over to meet her. Tohru sighed happily, "I was looking everywhere for you! I'm glad you're here though. I kinda got lost in this big house." Yuki smiled at her innocence, "What about Momiji, Kisa, and the others?" Tohru started looking around at the large library in awe, "They're looking for Kyo." Yuki smiled, "He's in the kitchen." Tohru looked at him and giggled, 'Well i hope they find him. I wanted to tell you lunch is ready. C'mon!" She took his hand and smiled happily. Yuki smiled back but a movement caught his eye. Not wanting to scare Tohru he looked closer before Tohru looked at him again seeing someone with brown hair duck behind the bookshelves. Not getting a good glimps he recognised her as a girl maybe younger then himself and wearing something navy. Yuki frowned and then looked at Tohru's hand as he was led out the library.  
  
After everyone was seated at thir seat and the food was being served Ayame made a special announcement about Akito being too ill to come and how dreadful it was. That earned a few odd looks. Kyo looks at Tohru who was seated beside him, "Tohru, did you see me in the kitchen?" Tohru looked at him and blinked 'Does he mean about the hiding place?' "No Kyo, Yuki told me you were hiding there though." She smiles brighter and Kyo looked at his food. 'I wonder who did see me then. That girl, who was she? Maybe it was one of the maids. Feh.' "Okay Tohru, nevermind then."  
Momiji looked at Tohru, who was infront of him, "Tohru-chan! How do you like the rice balls? I halped make them you know!" Tohru smiled kindly at Momiji, "They're delicious Momiji! I love them!" Momiji smiled back happily and looked at Kisa at his right, "What do you think Kisa?" Kisa smiled shyly and nodded, "Yummy."She looked at Hiro and smiled eating her lunch beside him. Yuki looked at Tohru also, "Eat as much as you like Tohru, there is plenty." Tohru smiled and nodded eating and having conversation with Momiji. Ayame and Shigure were chatting and eating trying to get Hatori to loosen up abit. Hatori was about to tighten the ties around both of those mens' necks and quietly ate his meal. Kyo kept trying to avoid being force fed by Kagura and maybe stay alive from her beatings. Haru ate and watched everyone boredly yet amused at their actions. "Rabbit stop kicking me damnit!" "Wah! Kyo's picking on me!" "Kyo. Appologize." "For what?!" "Appologize." "NO!" "Kyo appologize before Haru gets angry." Kyo muttered something under his breat and Haru glared at him, them continued eating while Momiji rocked back and fourth in victory. Tohru smiled at them and continued eating an Yuki say quietly eating and thinking about that girl he saw in the Library with Tohru. 'She can't be part of the staff because I never seen her beofre. Maybe she was just hired but.. Hm. I'm judging too quickly. I didn't even see her face,. Just eat, Yuki, and stop worrying. Or talking to yourself so much, it's not healthy.'  
  
Who is this girl anyway? Will Kyo find out? Or will Yuki? What about someone else? WHat did that letter say? ^^ You'll find out soooon.  
  
No Sueing. Please. If you did you would only get my pencil. *evil laugh* I'm poor. 


End file.
